Hello
by cheater boy - A
Summary: 'Has no one told you he's not breathing' TWO SHOTS


**Note: This short story is inspired by Evanescence's Hello. I was listening to the song when I came upon this idea a few days ago, and after rewriting this for countless of times I finally have this one out. I hope you guys will like this and please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN 'HELLO' AND NARUTO**

* * *

The kettle atop the burning stove whistled, calling the attention of the beautiful black haired woman, who was finishing preparing the table in the dining area.

Said woman had silky black hair that reached up to her small at her back. She had smooth and well toned; blemish free skin and a pair of undeniably beautiful black orbs for her eyes. She was wearing round neck purple shirt and black knee-skirt under a brown apron.

The woman placed the last plate on the table and went to the kitchen. Turning the stove off and making sure the gas container was closed, she took the kettle with her as she took three steps to her right and poured its hot contents in two white tea cups and two olive green mugs. She then stirred the cups and mugs, which were on a tray, a little before bringing it to table.

She settled the cups and mugs on its respective places and called. "Breakfast is ready!"

Soon, soft paddles accompanied by an eager one were heard in the dining area, bringing a smile on the woman's face as she stood at the left side of the table's head, waiting.

The first to appear was a boy no older than eight. Said boy was a replica of his mother. He wore a black round neck long sleeve and white shorts and had a huge smile on his face as he ventured in and shuffled on his seat. The next who appeared were two men; a teen, wearing an ANBU uniform without the mask, and a real grown man in brown yukata, the former was smiling softly as his younger brother, who returned it with his own bright one, while the latter was stoic though deep inside he was happy to have another breakfast with his family after a long day yesterday and the day before that.

Everyone was now seated around the table. The man at the head with his wife to his left and his first born son to his right followed by his youngest that both inherited their mother's beauty.

They fell in a comfortable silence as they eat with the occasional discussion here and there and laughter and giggles.

* * *

_Playground school bell rings again_

* * *

The male teen was carrying his younger brother on his back as he walked on the street filled with other people, who greeted them as they passed, and various types of stores.

"You know I can walk on my own two feet, right? Nii-san?" asked the boy, cocking his head to the left to have better access of seeing his brother's face, who looked over his shoulder.

"I know." was the teen's reply. "But, let me do this more. You'll never know when will be the last." he murmured the last sentence though his younger brother had heard it, but was thankful as he did not receive any reply from his little charge. "We're here, Sasuke." he informed the boy as he carefully slid Sasuke off his back, who landed on the ground without so much of a noise.

Sasuke looked up at his brother, who looked down at him, and smiled. "Thanks, nii-san!"

The teen said nothing as he ruffled the boy's hair with a forlorn and affectionate smile.

"Hey, teach me that trick you used with shurikens the other day after school!" asked Sasuke, only to be back on his forehead by his brother's two fingers.

"Sorry, Sasuke. But, maybe next time."

Sasuke scowled, making the teen chuckle.

"Now, now, Sasuke. Why don't you go in now and enjoy the day? We don't want to be late, right?" coaxed the teen, smiling.

"Okay. But, promise me you will teach me when you're free, okay?"

The teen only nodded his head, unable to say 'promise'. He then watched as his younger brother smiled at him and run off to the Academy. When the boy was nowhere in sight, the teen who had been smiling since breakfast frowned briefly before it morphed into a face void of any emotions. And, his eyes that filled with love were now emptied with nothing but despair, which appeared cold to the other's view.

After half a minute of standing and not moving on his spot, the teen flickered away, vanishing from the place where he left his brother.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat on his designated chair, listening to the teacher in front with much gusto. He was no genius and gifted like his brother, but he wanted to prove his worth by studying hard and follow what the teacher told them. However, his concentration was broken when someone walking from the classroom's door to his direction tripped and everyone laughed. He tilted his head a little to the right to see a blonde boy younger than him in blue shirt under orange vest and brown cargo pants standing up. Said blonde pouted at being laughed at and made his way to Sasuke, who had been watching him since his fell until he dropped on the seat next to the raven with a huff.

"Ignore them." Sasuke told the newcomer as he returned his eyes on his teacher, who shook his head and resumed the lesson.

"I know." reply the blonde, barely suppressing his anger.

Sasuke just paid no heed to the blonde's tone of voice. If it were him, he'll do the same. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He introduced himself, cutting the silence that hung between them.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, you know." Said the blonde.

"Hn."

* * *

_Rain clouds come to play again_

* * *

It was raining that afternoon, not so hard yet not so light, so the whole class decided to stay in the Academy until it stopped. Some were loitering around the hallway while some remained inside their rooms including Naruto and Sasuke, who were playing spin the bottle though they used a pen as an alternative since they could not find any bottles around.

At first, only the two of them were playing until a pupil noticed them and asked to join them. Later on, the whole class were playing.

Laughter and complaints echoed from that particular room the pupils were playing out of boredom because of rain until the door slammed open, silencing them. They thought they were screwed because of the noise they were making, but fortunately, the teacher only informed them that the rain had stopped and that they could go home.

Sasuke run home. He run as fast as his small legs could, not wanting to be late for dinner. When he reached the Uchiha District, he was filled with uneasiness when he laid his eyes on the darkness that loomed all over the place. He did not know why it was until the smell of blood hit his nose and the sight of dead bodies sprawled on the ground welcomed him instead.

"Mom! Dad! Nii-san!" yelled Sasuke, running to his house and fearing of his family's safety.

Upon entering, it was dark and it frightened the boy even more as the growing suspicion built up his chest only to be proven when he saw his parents lying lifelessly and bathing in their own blood in their room with his brother staring at him from behind the shadows with his glowing red eyes.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke's voice quivered as he slid in the room, trembling.

The teen hidden behind the shadows felt so much guilt and remorse upon seeing his beloved brother's horrified and confused expression though he hid it well.

It was too painful to kill the teen's own kin and parents, but he had to do it. Seeing his younger brother only made it worse and he wanted to end the horrible feeling that was slowly drowning his chest, so he did the only way he knew and thought would bring peace to his blood drenched heart.

The teen showed Sasuke a memory in which the former massacred the whole clan, leaving the latter drooling as he lied on his stomach, reaching for his brother and begging for him to stop the nightmare.

The teen approached him and crouched down, leaning his face to his younger brother's. "Hate me." he said. "Hate me, Sasuke. And when you have the eyes like mine, you can come after me and kill me." and with that said, the teen rose to his feet and turned around to hide the tears, which he could no longer hold back, that streamed down his face like an open faucet.

"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered, whimpering at his lost before darkness consumed his exhausted and devastated mind.

* * *

_Has no one told you he's not breathing?_

* * *

It had been almost a decade ago, yet the memory was still fresh; the memory of his clan's downfall in the hands of his own brother.

For years he was mourning for their death until loathing for his brother only remained and swore vengeance. He wanted to get stronger to kill that man. His desire was too much that he even went rouge in his quest.

Sasuke had only one goal in mind; to kill his brother, Itachi.

And, after sacrificing his friend and rival, Naruto, by leaving the village he was born at, he finally achieved his goal.

But, it seemed he failed in the end.

Sasuke stood on the battle field with his bloody brother approaching him. The younger of the two wavered and recoiled when Itachi was reaching for his eyes while stumbling on his feet.

Sasuke was frightened. He did not want to lose his eyes, not yet. He wanted to escape, but there was a broken wall behind him which he was pressed into, shivering and eyes widening when Itachi's fingers were only a few centimetres away from his eyes.

Sasuke was too afraid now. Even though Itachi was in a weakened state, he could not bring his self finishing him, so he closed his eyes.

_Why...?_ Thought Sasuke. _I hate him so much! So, why? Why am I feeling like...like..._ His train of thoughts were cut abruptly when he felt two fingers tapped his forehead lightly.

Opening his eyes, he noticed that Itachi was leaning against him, panting. Then, his vision swam back to when the massacre happened.

It was the same. Itachi was showing him the same thing as he did years ago with only small, yet at the same time big differences.

He saw how Itachi had to comply with the elders' orders. How Itachi felt during those times upon hearing the order days prior the incident. The remorse he felt, eating his heart and soul away everyday and the memories that haunted him every night.

Sasuke saw and felt what Itachi had seen and felt all those years ago.

And, before Sasuke knew it, he was back at the current time, crying his soul away as his knees buckled and cradled his brother.

"Ita-nii-san..." he whispered the old endearment for his brother, which he thought was long forgotten. Sobbing, he rocked his brother's body, whispering, "Wake up...please...you can't...leave me...again..."

Sasuke kept on asking Itachi to open his eyes. To wake up and tell him everything was alright. To tell him to stop crying. To tell him that it was all a bad joke and laugh at him.

But, no. Itachi did not comply with Sasuke's pleas as he was no longer breathing.

* * *

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

* * *

It was days after Sasuke decided to bury Itachi at the place where he died did the former got to his feet and rent a room at one of the inns he found in town.

That night, Sasuke sat at the edge of his bed with his head down and lights out. Only the moonlight lit the room dimly as it pierced through the window and curtain that was at Sasuke's right, creating his shadowed silhoutte.

He had been thinking about the past when he was still a naive boy who loved his brother so dearly that he wanted to become like him.

"How could you be so blind, Sasuke?" he asked his self softly. "How could you not see through the deception? The real enemy is Konoha all this time, and yet... I..." he trailed off, unable to bring his self to continue. He cried instead, wishing he could turn the time back and save his brother from the life he had sacrificed. He wished he could be there for his brother even though he was just a naive boy back then.

"Nii-san..." whimpered Sasuke as he closed his eyes without drying his tears and slept alone.

* * *

**! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW !**

**CBA**


End file.
